Rebuild
by kidzCapri
Summary: This story is about Midoriya getting cucked, then having to rebuild from what happened. This fanfic will have a lot of Lemon/Smut, So not really for the faint of heart. This is my first time doing this so I hope you enjoy. Thanks, kidzCapri
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi I'm kidzCapri and this is my very first fanfiction. Now I thought of Idea's and consulted friends who've done fanfics and they said to do what feels good to you. SOO THAT BEING SAID. THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. Lemon warnings will be placed and will be BOLDED so that I can avoid any probs Ya feel meh? Either ya do or not, Please sit back, whether on Laptop, Desktop, Phone, Tablet I don't really give, Grab the most tastiest sandwich, sushi, boba tea, or whatever the hell you're eating or drinking and enjoy.**_

Midoriya was just finishing up some homework with Mineta, well mostly Midoriya did the work while Mineta was only talking about the cleavage and huge thighs on Midnight. Midoriya begin skating to Uraraka's house just visit his new girlfriend and take her out for some late night pho. Midoriya and Uraraka started dating 4 months ago, after he forced himself to ask Uraraka out on a date. Since then, it's just been sunshine and rainbows. Midoriya loved Uraraka some much that he couldn't stand to be away from her. He called at the latest times just to hear her soothing voice. Midoriya never let her be alone and never left her side at school, so much so that he walked with her girl group just to be with her. Midoriya cared for her so much that he'd would always talk great around his friends, and Bakugou. Bakugou never lost his sight of destroying Midoriya since their Kindergarten years. "Hmph, The All-Might dirck rider has a girlfriend?" said Bakugou to himself "How could green head bitch ass Midoriya have a girlfriend and why am I knowing this now?" Bakugou was conflicted on how the biggest fanboy in the school had scored a girl. Bakugou started asking around and finally found out that it was Uraraka. Bakugou already was set in plan. Because he and Uraraka lived on the same street, while Midoriya lived a few blocks away. Bakugou began to warm up to Uraraka, walking with her when her friends had to go to their respective homes. He never let up talking to Uraraka, to the point where Uraraka brought him into her house while her mom was gone today.

"So, what's up Uraraka?"

"It's about Deku"

"Oh..well what about him?"

"Bakugou can you please promise me that you won't tell him what I say to now"

"Yeah"

"Promise me Bakugou"

Bakugou stared into the eyes Uraraka, look pretty anxious on what she's about to say

"Ok." Bakugou sighed out "I Bakugou promise to not say anything to Deku" said Bakugou with his left hand up, but his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Deku is…"

"Yeah?" Bakugou gulped.

"He is the worst boyfriend ever"

Bakugou was stunned seeing the nicest girl, who never judge anyone's race, religion, or creed just say that.

"Really Uraraka?"

"I mean yeah" Uraraka smiled " He isn't shit, and he won't be shit, like for real."

Bakugou begin smiling as well

"I know right?"

"Honestly Bakugou, I see why you bully him"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean he's just a big All-Might cocksucking nerd that can't even do shit"

"Exactly"

"Like he legit only takes me to boba tea places and sushi and I'm over here like when is your broke ass gonna get a job?"

"Damn Uraraka"

"No Bakugou you haven't even heard the most of it"

"Wait there's more?"

"Yeah, like his limp dick"

"Woah No way"

"Bakugou even you could be bigger than Midoriya micro penis"

"Wanna test that?"

":Well I guess"

**LEMON WARNING**

Bakugou dove on Uraraka and kissed her hard in the tongue, not bearing her a second to react to what's happening. Bakugou began wrestling her tongue for dominance which he found easily

And he forced a noticeable moan. Bakugou began to move his hand under her uniform shirt, causing her to arch her back and push out a pulsating moan. Bakugou then unzipped his pants unveiling his cock to Uraraka's hungry face. Bakugou then grunted hard, when Uraraka gripped her mouth around his member, pushing her own head in and out to stimulate him. Bakugou grabbed her hair and forced his 7 inch Salami into her back throat. Bakugou began itching close to release.

"Ugh.. Uraraka"

"DOIITT CHUMM INSHIDE MY MOUSH"

Bakugou began to release his seed inside her mouth, pulsing his member to cum more. Uraraka had enough and pushed him on the couch. She pushed off her uniform only having her skirt and thigh high socks on.

"You'll let me put it in right Bakugou?"

"Yeah, of course can you slutty bitch"

Bakugou didn't wait for her to ease her way on his cock, because right after saying it, Bakugou forced his cock inside Uraraka's wet pussy, causing a screaming pleasure moan. Bakugou began slamming his meat stick into her wet pussy which so much force that Midoriya could hear it outside the door. Midoriya was listening this whole time crushed inside about what is transpiring. Midoriya kept stream tears down his face listening to onslaught of his girlfriend getting it from his rival. He had everything ready for today; he finally got a part-time yet still high paying job of computer work at an office for a few hours, meaning that he could finally take her to that place they'd always pass on the way to the diner and boba tea shop, that was so upscale, and he couldn't afford it at the time. He work so hard, only to be cucked by his rival and girlfriend. Uraraka felt some much pleasure that she couldn't even think. Bakugou was close to the release inside her cervix, huffing and puffing trying to get in the last humps before the inevitable moment.

"WHO'S DICK IS BETTER, ME OR THE DORK"

Uraraka didn't answer, because she losing conscious

"WHO HAS THE BETTER COCK"

With the last words she could muster, she let out and loud moan and screamed.

"FUCK DEKU, AND CUM INSIDE ME WITH THE BIGGER COCK YOU HAVE INSIDE ME YOU BIG FUCK"

With those final words, at the same time Bakugou cummed, Midoriya ran home. He ran home as fast as he could away from her house. He was crying rivers of tears and running home, forgetting about the skateboard he was holding and just ran. When finally reaching his home, where his mother was not in town, he opened her drawer to find the M9 she kept incase of a home defense moment which never occurred, but that didn't matter. Midoriya put the cold steel iron to his skull, and closed his eyes. The gun was trembling in Midoriya's hands. He moved his index to trigger, and pull.

*CLICK*

*CLICK*

Midoriya only found himself still in his mother's room. He threw the gun at the wall, causing a hole and threw himself on his mother's bed and cried to sleep.

In his dreams he could see his life unfolded before him, like a sat there in the dark empty cinema room alone, watching his upbringing. He watched himself play in park with Bakugou. He watched himself rewatching All-Mights debut over and over again, wanting to be like him. He watched himself meeting All-Might in person. He watched himself fight alongside Bakugou on the invasion. He watched himself forcing himself to ask Uraraka out on a date. He watched himself take her to any place affordable at the time. He watched himself kiss her for the first time. He watched himself have intercourse with her, both losing their virginity for their first time. He watched himself take her to the arcade, diner, bookshop, tea shop, and anywhere they went. He watched himself do a 360 flip over the crack in his GOLF WANG hoodie on his skateboard to Uraraka's House. He watched himself walk up to her house. He watched himself run home. He watched himself pick up the gun. Then the film cut dark. The light shined on Midoriya in the cinema.

"So is this it Midoriya?"

"What do you mean?" Midoriya spoke looking around trying to find the voice.

"Who are you?"

"You should be asking that yourself Midoriya"

"Why?"

"Midoriya, I know we are going through emotions right now, but you need to pull through"

"Why?" Midoriya began to tear "I did EVERYTHING FOR HER"

"I know"

"SO WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

"Nothing"

"Then why did she cheat?" Midoriya said through sobs

"She became lustful"

"Why?"

"You in her eyes was being to soft and clingy"

"Really?"

"Yeah man"

"Bakugou took advantage and just outclassed you Midoriya"

"So what do I do?"

"Rebuild"

**THANK YOU FOR READY MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION, PLEASE REVIEW ME AND GIVE TIPS THANK YOUUUU.**

**kidzCapri.**


	2. Rebuild: Feedback

_**What's up, it's a dude kidzCapri. I forgot to upload yesterday on friday, but I had personal things going on, but nonetheless I'm sorry for no upload. Besides that, I will still try to do the story as much as I can before July 2, because I'm going to Texas. So with no stalling, let's get into the story.**_

Midoriya woke up with a new mindset. It was 12 at midnight, but he still decided to go outside. After silently getting off his mother's bed, and putting the unloaded gun away, He grabbed his headset and skateboard, then went into the night. Midoriya kept skating, Going faster on each push, then like it was out of nowhere he ran into a body.

"Hey watch it kid"

"My bad, I'm sorry"

"Wait, Deku?"

"Huh?"

Midoriya looked up to see Todoroki staring at each other. Midoriya scrambled to his feet, brushing off the dirt off his hoodie.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask the same thing"

"Ok fair, but why are you crying?"

"..."

" Wanna talk about it?"

"Y-yeah"

Midoriya and Todoroki walked together, with Midoriya explaining what happened to him. He told him about the high paying part-time job leaving everyday with $300 pocketed, He spoke about being with Uraraka almost everyday, and He cried and pushed threw him getting cucked by Bakugou and Uraraka yesterday. They walked in silence for 5 minutes, until they reached the diner close to the tea shop Midoriya and Uraraka used to go to. They both sat down and watched as club gowers came flooding in. The order their food, and drinks and waited.

"Soo you're telling me that Uraraka cheated on you?"

"Yeah, I mean the girl legit was having a session with Katsuki"

"..Wow, wait you said Uraraka?"

"Yeah, you know the Gravity girl?"

"I know Deku, it's just that-"

"You wouldn't expect her to cheat Shoto"

"Yeah..like, that's just odd Midoriya"

"I know, but where do I go from now?"

"Well at least you know that you got cucked, and didn't deny it"

"Yeah, but I spent some much time on Uraraka, Shoto"

"Ok, then invest in yourself Midoriya"

"What do you mean?"

"Well start training more, skating more, learning more, whatever dude"

"How will that work Shoto?"

"What do you mean how will that work Midoriya"

"How will I get over Uraraka and Bakugou"

"Invest in yourself like I said Deku"

"It's not going to be easy right?"

"Yeah, it's not supposed to be, but if you never start now or later, your inner demons will eat you alive"

" You're right, I mean today's a new day right"

"Yeah and the past should behind you"

"Thank you Shoto"

"Yeah now let's eat"

Midoriya and Todoroki continue talking about plans for the upcoming summer break. They got their food and ate and watched everyone pack in for late night food like they did. After their food, they exchanged numbers and parted ways.

When morning came, Midoriya felt different and felt purpose. He got dressed to go to school, but modified his attire, wearing Jordan 6 White Gatorade, and under his uniform shirt a black Wu-Tang Clan hoodie. Before he left, he made breakfast for his sleeping mother after a long Graveyard Shift on the job. He skated off to school, thinking about Investing time into himself. While skated he noticed Bakugou and Uraraka walking and smiling to each other. Midoriya pulled out his phone and walked slow, getting off his board. Uraraka noticed Midoriya alone, she kissed Bakugou one more time on the cheek and ran over to Midoriya. Midoriya looked up to see Uraraka run at him and hug him. Midoriya faked a smile and looked up doing one thing that Midoriya never has done. Deku death stared looking into Bakugou's soul, and gave Bakugou stare a run for its money, causing Bakugou to look away.

"What are you looking at Deku?"

"Oh, Nothing"

Midoriya said he'll see her later and set her off to her group of friends. Midoriya walked up to Bakugou and Bakugou got in his face

"What do you want Deku?"

"I want you shut up for second"

"What did you say Deku?"

"I'm sorry I thought I told you to shut up"

Bakugou wined up a punched and swung, but Midoriya caught it and began crushing his fist.

"Leave me alone Katsuki"

"AHHGU Stop it Damnit"

"Shut up"

"HEY"

They turn around to see All-Might look at them.

"Young Midoriya and Katsuki don't fight here"

All-Might stood in the way of them, and while Bakugou was wilding out in anger, Midoriya stood there and still had the stare causing Bakugou to stop. Bakugou started to realise that Midoriya felt different, but didn't know why.

_**THANKS FOR READING, AND THIS HAS BEEN kidzCapri signing out, PEACE TO ALL.**_

_**ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER.**_


End file.
